¿Cuántos Males tiene usted?
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de las profesiones a reto en el personaje de Albert. ALSS GF, Con todos los personajes de Candy Candy.


**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/ minific**

 **Doctor Andrew**

 **¿Cuántos males tiene usted?**

En una fiesta en casa de la familia Britter, había una velada de amigos acercándose al anochecer. Elisa tenía tiempo de haber ganado el amor de Anthony a una pecosa simplona a la que se jactaba de haber superado en todo.

-Vamos Candy, no puedes decir que vas a ser doctora.

\- Elisa, estoy en séptimo semestre, lo sabes.

\- Si, pero muchos desertan y no terminan en esas profesiones.

\- No es mi caso. Terry llegaba a la fiesta, invitado por Archie Cornwall, ambos terminaron en diferentes estudios de artes. Donde Terry ya hacía pruebas importantes de actuación.

-Bienvenido amigo. Dijo Archie al verlo llegar.

\- Gracias por la invitación. Mi novia no pudo venir conmigo. Tal vez me alcance aquí.

\- Ven, te presentare con los demás. El es Terrance Grandchester un amigo de Candy, Annie y mío. Es Actor. – Ellos son Anthony, Stear, Paty su novia, a Candy y Annie ya las conoces, ella es Elisa la novia de Tony, ellos son John, Peter, Jim, Tom, Martin y Ros su novia, continuo con los que estaba cerca.

\- Un placer conocerlos, -Candy ¿Cómo estás? Terry se retiro un poco después de saludar a todos alejándose y conversando con ella, ambos bromeaban. Candy lo agradecía, al menos así Elisa no estaría de coqueta con Terry. Elisa siempre coqueteaba con chicos atractivos, Candy sabía del temperamento de su amigo Anthony.

\- Hola Terry, ¿no vino Susy? Preguntaba Candy al verlo entrar solo.

\- Aun no. ¿Y cómo has estado pecosa?

\- Muy ocupada con mis estudios, pero me di tiempo para acompañar a Annie y Archie en su fiesta, aun no sé el motivo, espero conocerlo pronto.

Mientras Elisa molesta por ver a Terrance conversando con Candy, pensaba en cómo ella se ganaba a todos los chicos más atractivos con una sonrisa modosita. Volteo a ver a Anthony que estaba retirado, se acercó a Candy para estar cerca de Terry.

\- Hola Terry, no creo que tengas tema de conversación amena con una aburrida de medicina.

\- Te equivocas, ella no tiene nada de aburrida. Terry sonrió juguetón viendo a Candy mientras ignoraba a Elisa pero está molesta por ello, se acercó a Terry y se recargo en él, provocándolo un poco para que viera que era mucho más entretenida que Candy. Mientras que Candy se apenó, se retiraba un poco al ver como se estaba insinuando a su amigo frente a ella, se sintió incomoda, vio a Paty y a Annie que repartían bebidas, esta se alejó dejando a que Terry que se defendiera de ella o que le aprovechara.

El problema fue que Anthony vio que Terry estaba muy junto a Elisa, que le estaba coqueteando a su novia y que había llegado solo, cuando vio que estaba cerca de su rostro, este se enfureció, dio varios pasos y empujó a Terry. Este hizo una sonrisa de sarcasmo al ver a Anthony, apenas se iba explicar pero Elisa lo abrazó diciendo

\- Tony, déjalo no vale la pena. Candy escuchó, de inmediato fue para detener lo que estaba provocando Elisa. El ambiente se tensó porque Tony y Terry se veían desafiantes mientras Elisa alentaba sus ánimos. Elisa _emocionada veía que Tony si la amaba y estaba celoso, al parecer no estaban bien fundados sus celos pues Candy no significaba nada para él, la estaba protegiendo de otro bastante atractivo_. Esto alimentaba el ego de Elisa.

Candy trato de intervenir pero cuando se atravesó, ambos hombres habían estirado el brazo con el puño endurecido golpeando a Candy. Quien con el impacto de los dos cayó al suelo. El golpe de Anthony fue al frente, el de Terry por la espalda. Annie y Paty aterrorizadas, gritaron al ver caer a Candy

\- ¡No! ¡No!

Stear giro agarró fuerte a Anthony, pero ambos hombres estaban asustados, al ver a Candy en el suelo. Archie de inmediato elevó en sus brazos a Candy, - Rápido, hay que llevarla al hospital.

La fiesta había terminado, Terry apenado se iba con Archie en su auto, con Annie y Candy en la parte trasera en su regazo. - ¡Candy! por favor despierta, lloraba angustiada Annie al ver que esta no respondía.

Archie iba a toda velocidad, en otro auto lo seguía Stear, Paty y Anthony quienes preocupados, seguían a Archie. En la casa Britter se quedo con los demás Elisa haciéndose la asustada, fingiendo no saber porque Terry quería algo con ella, si la habían presentado como novia de Tony.

En el hospital entraban por el área de urgencias, las enfermeras revisaban a Candy, quien mostraba los golpes con su piel enrojecida, ella por fin despertaba adolorida encontrándose con la dulce mirada del doctor Andrew. Este reacciono al haberse distraído con la paciente, de inmediato como todo profesional revisaba sus signos vitales, notando que había sido golpeada formando dos círculos en su piel. Candy por su parte se apenaba tratando de cubrir sus bustos notaba que solo fue el golpe y que se atravesó en el momento inoportuno, sentía no tener nada y que pronto el doctor se lo diría… que no era nada grave, que fue solo el impacto, pero esto no fue así. Las enfermeras salieron al ver que el doctor la revisaba con detenimiento.

Este un poco persuasivo notó que alguien la había golpeado, al saber que fue por un par de puños se molestó y no iba a permitir que la volvieran a golpear, llamaría a trabajo social de ser necesario, buscaría que no continuara la violencia en la que vivía, era una joven hermosa, tuvo suerte de que no la golpearan en el rostro, veía sus lindos ojos sin poder evitar ambos una suave sonrisa, pues los dos se estaban auscultando descaradamente.

Cuando la enfermera volvió, la sorpresa fue para ambos, el doctor de inmediato dijo

\- Señorita, asígnele una habitación, háganle un estudio de rayos x, sus niveles de sangre y los estudios necesarios para su ingreso. Candy soltó las quijadas, pensaba que habrá contenido la respiración, el doctor notaría que respiraba con dificultad, pero no era por los golpes, sino por la pena de no trae su blusa ni el sostén.

A fuera en los pasillos, la enfermera salía, comentaba a Archie y a Annie, que estaban al frente, - La señorita va a ser ingresada al hospital, le harán rayos x y una revisión general para descartar daños internos.

Anthony de inmediato puso cara de terror, mientras Terry bajaba el rostro angustiado porque realmente tenía muy fuertes puños, pudo haber quebrado alguna costilla. Stear abrazaba tranquilizando a Paty, quien se separó un poco para llorar con su amiga Annie, hasta que ambas se retiraron al tocador.

El doctor Andrew salió y vio a cuatro hombres esperándolo, bastante bien parecidos y no parecían violentos, posiblemente alguno podía ser el novio de la joven o tal vez el esposo.

\- Doctor ¿Cómo está Candy? dijo preocupado Stear.

\- ¿Es su novia o su esposa?

\- No doctor, soy su amigo. Dijo apenado Stear al notar que era algo grave porque ahora le darían la información a su familia.

\- ¿Quién es el responsable? Archie molesto bajo el rostro y respondió

\- Fue un accidente, ella se atravesó y ellos no la vieron. Albert giro el rostro viendo a donde indicaba Archie. Terry levantó el rostro preocupado agregó

\- No la vi, ella es muy bajita y se atravesó entre nosotros. Anthony molesto agregó

\- Por andar molestando a mi novia. Albert lo vio y preguntó

\- ¿Usted es el novio de la paciente? Más preocupado por saber quién era el suertudo novio de su paciente. Anthony bajo el rostro y respondió

\- No. Candy no es mi novia, ella se atravesó para defenderlo a él. Indicando a Terry. Este molesto respondió

\- Tu novia que es una provocadora. Mira ahora van a internar a Candy y ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Albert desesperado por no saber quién era el novio, solo agregó

\- Pues no la dejare salir del hospital hasta que la trabajadora social se haga cargo. Archie asustado de inmediato agregó

\- ¡No es necesario! Era una fiesta, fue un accidente ya se lo dije doctor, Candy no sufre violencia de ningún tipo, ella es muy linda, amable, estudiosa, una chica especial y muy agradable… Anthony interrumpió agregando

-… ¡Candy con violencia! Por favor, ella jamás lo permitiría, es una gran amiga, muy tranquila con todos, ella es muy valiosa y permitiría que le hicieran daño. Stear agregó

\- ¡Anthony! La única que le hace daño a Candy es tu novia. Ella es un ángel, comprensible, dulce, llena de ternura y cuidados…Terry aprovechó y agregó

\- ¡Lo ves! Esa mujer es un demonio. Albert vio a los cuatro muy preocupados tomo aire y respondió

\- Mejor vayan a su casa, mañana podrán visitarla. Albert se retiró pensando en todo lo que escuchó al parecer todos la querían ahí, y el hombre que más se molestó debía ser el novio, lo seguro era que no se fuera y pasara la noche ahí en espera. Se retiraba y pensaba en los adjetivos que dijeron todos de ella, menos el supuesto novio, ese no dijo nada agradable.

Por la noche ya salía a su ronda de revisión el doctor Andrew y ya no eran cuatro jóvenes los que estaban ahí, eran seis. Y ninguno se había retirado, no había amigas, solo hombres, los que habían cometido el accidente eran consolados por otros dos. El doctor Andrew se quedo serio de pie escuchando la conversación que sostenían.

\- Hago pesas, lo más seguro es que le haya roto algo dentro de ella, es tan frágil, dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry respondió

\- Practico varios deportes Bare-knuckle boxing, Spirit Combate, y otras artes marciales, lo seguro es que le rompí una costilla. Archie agregó

\- Y ella tan delgada que es, antes di que no murió con todo eso que haces. Solo practico Box, pero jamás le levantaría la mano a ninguna mujer. Terry tomo aire mostrando frustración y respondió

\- Ya te dije que fue un accidente. Stear para que no se molesten de nuevo agregó

\- También practico artes marciales, sería bueno que ellas practicaran para que se defendieran, le haré un chaleco a Candy para la próxima. Todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos expresivos, el doctor Andrew que los escuchaba, apretó los labios y agregó

\- Y bien ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Por qué no le han avisado a la familia de ella? Tom respondió

\- Soy su vecino, ella no tiene padres. Jim agregó

\- Soy compañero de estudios, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene. Todos comenzaron a explicarse y que no se irían de ahí, que esperarían a saber cómo estaba Candy.

\- Pensé que solo se quedaría su pareja, para hacerlo pasar a su habitación. Dijo con cautela el doctor Andrew al ver que nadie se ponía celoso por todos los caballeros. Anthony respondió

\- Candy no tiene novio, en todo caso sus estudios son su pareja. Archie agregó

\- Pero las chicas ya fueron a traer su ropa y accesorios, no tardan en llegar.

\- Bien. ¿Iré a ver como sigue? Dijo sonriendo el Dr. Andrew, pensando en que su paciente no tiene novio.

Candy se observaba a sí misma, con la bata levantada, viendo que los puños le harían un par de hematomas, se tocaba las costillas, se levantaba y se doblaba, no era para tanto, en eso tocaban la puerta, entraba el doctor y ella se cubría como podía, pues había estado revisando frente a un espejo, portaba una pequeña prenda interior, no traía el sostén puesto, al tratar de bajar la bata ella estaba de pie. Le quedo abierto toda su espalda reflejándose en el espejo. El doctor entró y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso trasero redondo y firme en el espejo de la pared.

Candy apenada porque estaba de pie pensando que le llamaría la atención, bajo el rostro y comentó.

\- Doctor ¡qué pena!, estaba revisando como se veían los golpes.

\- Nada que no cure un poco de tiempo, al parecer no tiene costillas rotas. Observaba la espalda y las piernas de Candy.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… Candy ya no decía nada y veía a los ojos de su doctor quedándose muda, mientras que su doctor la vio, tratando de no ser descubierto por lo que estaba viendo hacia el espejo, trato de solo ver a los ojos de la paciente.

Candy al ver que ambos ya no decían nada se movió despacio para subirse a la cama por si el doctor la volvería revisar, pero este solo hizo un suspiro frustrado, _le habían quitado la hermosa imagen trasera de su paciente… que no tenía novio_.

\- Bueno Srita. Candy….

\- Candy White Johnson, ya le avise a mi tío George que no es nada grave, el vendrá mañana para pagar los honorarios médicos.

\- Me dicen que cuenta con seguro medico por sus estudios Srita…

\- Candy. Solo dígame Candy doctor.

\- Bueno entonces a mi me dirá Albert, ya que mañana dejará de ser mi paciente.

\- ¡En serio! Entonces fue solo revisión de rutina ¿y solo son hematomas?

\- Vaya… no había escuchado que alguien llamara de manera oficial a los moretones que le van a quedar.

\- Estudio medicina Do…. Albert

\- Entonces es usted… mi futura colega…

\- Eso parece. Solo si llego a graduarme… ser médico no es fácil…

\- Lo será… cuente usted con un amigo que la ayudará en sus estudios hasta verla convertida en doctora.

\- ¿De verdad do… Albert?

\- Por supuesto, mínimo buscaremos la manera de que no quede de nuevo entre dos puños y salga lastimada. Ambos sonrieron relajados, el doctor Andrew estaba feliz, _porque su paciente ya pronto dejaría de serlo. Era muy hermosa y los jóvenes afuera lo confirmaban, ninguno se quería retirar, ella valía la pena y se lo acababan de dejar claro, pero sería bueno darla de alta o esperar un poco más… habría que buscar quitar a todos … esos males que tiene, con los adjetivos que mencionaron es un hecho que la estiman_ …

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Perdón! Estaba pensando en otras posibilidades…

\- ¿Posibilidades?

\- Si. Posibles consecuencias de haber esos hematomas en la altura en donde quedaron, sería bueno hacer un electrocardiograma… solo para descartar…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No creo que fueran tan fuertes los golpes? Con esto pensarán que tiene puños de acero, acaso quiere subir el ego de mis amigos, Albert. Ambos soltaron risas, _si Candy supiera la conversación que el doctor escuchó, se daría cuenta que el ego ya lo tenían muy elevado sin decirles más._

Al siguiente día llegaba a su guardia el doctor, notando una pequeña discusión entre varios caballeros fuera de la puerta de su paciente, un hombre mayor de bigote negro y bastante serio lucía molesto.

\- No señores, mi sobrina no necesita de sus fondos, ella cuenta conmigo… ya hicieron bastante con no medir sus brazos…

-Pero es que es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo justo es que pague sus gastos… dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry agregó

\- El responsable soy yo. Debí medir el acercamiento de la señorita empalagosa, y no jugar a despreciarla. Anthony abrió los ojos alarmado viendo a Terry

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Mira Anthony, tengo novia… y conozco a las mujeres mejor que tu… esa chica no se merece estar cerca de Candy, ya escuchaste a todos diciendo como la trata y no has hecho nada para alejarla, por lo tanto… lo mejor es que pienses bien de continuar siendo amigo de Candy.

\- No sabes lo que Candy significa para mí. Dijo tranquilo Anthony. Terry argumento,

\- Pues amor no es… porque ella intervino no para defenderme, sino porque sabe que Elisa estaba de provocativa y ella estaba junto a mi cuando eso paso. Tony bajo el rostro aceptando y respondió

\- Tienes razón Terry… terminare con Elisa… debí cuidar de Candy cuando su tío la dejo cerca de mi familia… ella es mucho muy importante para mí.

Albert abrió los ojos, de inmediato se acercó, saludo a George serio, toco la puerta y entró para ver a Candy sentada en su cama, con dos batas una al frente y otra por la espalda, sus amigas estaban con ella, y esta sonrió efusivamente cuando vio al doctor.

\- Chicas, les presento a Albert, mi doctor y futuro colega.

\- Candy dice que usted es muy bueno con ella. Comentó feliz Annie y Paty agregó

\- Definitivamente te quedaste corta en la descripción Candy. Esta se puso ruborizada, y Albert apretó los labios en una sonrisa, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y entraba el tío de Candy.

\- Doctor, quiero que mi niña quede perfectamente bien, no escatime lo necesario y… por favor no quiero que estos jóvenes entren a verla…

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo sin pensar el doctor Andrew, dejando a Candy asombrada y esta comentó

\- Tío no exageres… -Albert por favor, no le sigas la corriente a mi tío, ellos son mis amigos… mi tío esta celoso.

\- Lo que sucede Candy, es que no los has escuchado… lo mejor es que estés tranquila y bien, por cierto el electro reflejo una arritmia y será necesario hacerte otro estudio – Sr. Johnson, no se preocupe, el seguro estudiantil de su sobrina cubre todos los gastos.

-Gracias doctor, le pediré de favor no deje entrar a ningún joven, hasta que mi sobrina este recuperada. Con un reflejo serio hablaba el señor Johnson al saber de la posible arritmia.

\- Por supuesto Sr. Johnson, su sobrina está en buenas manos. Una sonrisa discreta hizo delatarse frente a Candy quien soltó sus labios al notar un guiño en el ojo del doctor hacia ella, esta le devolvió una sonrisa ajustada con sus labios al saber que el doctor estaba de su lado.

El día paso tranquilo lo que serían dos revisiones se volvió una constante visita cada que pasaba por el pasillo el doctor Andrew, haciendo que el humor de la paciente estuviera relajado al saber que la arritmia era un pretexto para que ella descansara pues los jóvenes estaban discutiendo como poder suavizar el incidente puesto que el tío no dejo cubrir los gastos.

En casa de los Britter se reunieron los amigos de Archie con Annie y Paty para darle una bienvenida a Candy, cuando esta saliera del hospital, sin poder recibir visitas por orden de su tío, sin embargo Candy fue dada de alta, y el doctor Andrew para festejar su salida, la invitó a cenar.

Ambos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche aprovechando el cambio de guardia que le brindaba un descanso al doctor, compartieron temas de gran interés en ambos y como coincidían en varios detalles que los hicieron decidirse a estudiar medicina. Ahí se dio cuenta que su compañero Jim estudiaba dos semestres debajo de Candy y ella le prestaba los libros.

Tom su vecino estaba muy preocupado y al ver llegar al doctor su preocupación se incrementó ahora Candy recibía visitas medicas de su doctor en su departamento, cuando este fue a dejarla después de cenar. Tom llamó a Annie,

\- Si Annie, Candy ya fue dada de alta, ahora está siendo revisada en su departamento, acabo de ver salir a su doctor.

\- ¿En serio? Su tío va a matar a Anthony o Terry, iré a visitarla mañana, espero que no sea tan grave como parece, posiblemente le descubrieron otra cosa y no nos han dicho.

Anthony por su parte compraba rosas, Terry llevaba chocolates y un oso de peluche con un globo diciendo recupérate pronto. Stear y Paty llevaban una canasta con frutas y un pequeño ventilador hecho por Stear. Archie le llevó una nueva charola para comer en la cama.

Cuando llegaron, escucharon música en el departamento, Candy en short y camiseta bailaba de salto en salto, abrió la puerta y sonrió efusivamente al ver a todos con cara de asombro, pasaron lentamente para saber que fue dada de alta que estaba completamente recuperada, ahora tenía novio y lucía radiante.

El doctor Andrew curó milagrosamente todos sus males, deshaciéndose de todos los pretendientes, ahora estudiaba con ella, invitándola a practicar al hospital.

 **FIN**


End file.
